


The Reunion, and the Ever After.

by Petemd18



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Declarations Of Love, Emotional, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petemd18/pseuds/Petemd18
Summary: The reunion and my version of ever-after. Because Violet and Gilbert deserved to be happy!!!
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. The Encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> The italic fonts indicated characters' thought.

“Violet…. what are you doing? It’s still dark outside.” A woman with purplish dark hair yawning as she peeled her amethyst eyes into the half opened door of her friend’s room.

“I’m praying…….for those who lost in wars….for those whom I had committed an unforgivable act to…..

“Violet…”

“ I know I can’t correct my past..still..I want to at least..do something for them.. and I…I also pray for..him…..”

“The major?”

“I pray for him to live well.”

“But…it’s been 4 years already”

“I know…but I….I still believe he is still alive……somewhere. Please Cattleya, allow me to believe, it kept me alive.. “

Leiden, the capital of Leidenshafleift. It’s name was always associated with the military prowess since the ancient time. 4 years ago, the first modern era war ended and with all nations shared the grief and burden the ugly conflict.Being the nation claiming the victory of the war, the economic impaction to Leiden, while still count as devastated, was recovered faster than other. Now, in the era of peace after the great war. A business of ghost writer call an auto memory doll became a huge success due to increase demand of people needing to communicate to farther place. The new business model pioneered by an ex-military, Claudia Hodgkin to use young beautiful women to do the job became a successful model and many postal company began offering such service. However, with the lack of central regulation laid a controversy issue.

The sun rise as the town of Leiden began it’s life as usual. The said town began filling with crowd of people. A large old building sat on the top of the hill apart from the main city, once a house of a noble, but later made into a postal company, while the outside show ages of time, the interior was continuously renovated to match the higher demanding of service, in the room located at the corner of the second floor, Claudia Hodgkin, the president of CH postal company is yawning as he drop in to his seat at his presidential desk. On the other end of the room is a young man with a face of beauty. Although with the face that look like a sculpture, his charisma was a nothing resemble to his face.

“Benedict !! Tea” the red head president call his employee-friend.

“You forget to say please!”

“What the!!!”

“And hey old man, another pack of customers requested for Violet and Cattleya for “special service”

“Black listed them, and hey! stop calling me old man!!”

“Done that already, …old man”

“Ah those damn companies. They made this service name a mess.” Hodgkin groan as he toss those paper into a bin.

“Isn’t it your idea to have them dressed like a courtesan.”

“It’s just a cute costumes to draw more customer, And hey, I did not choose those outfit because they look like courtesan ok? I just though that it’s cute. “

“Ha!! , told that to Cattleya”

“Our business contract is clear!!, no intimate physical contact.”

The debate between the two was interrupted by the phone rang, Hodgkin raise his hand at Benedict, signaling him to get the tea as he took the phone.

“Yes CH postal service what can I help you sir.”

As he heard the voice from the end of the line. His figured froze. A familiar voice that he thought he would never heard is on the line. A strange feeling of joy and angered were blended together as he lost words to response. The line was ended with.

“Hodgkin..please..

“…you Bastard….you know, you cannot hide her from them forever……….Hey !! Wait Damn it!!!” He cursed as the line was cut. He sighed and put down the phone. A small grinned appeared on his face but he knew he had no time for that.

“No tea, just water old man”. Benedict open the door as Hodgkin rush out. Spilling all the water to the floor.

“What the !! You clean it yourself!! I’m not gonna.. Hey!! where are you going?

Hodgkin rushed down and he froze as he saw group of military men on the 1st floor asking something with the reception.

_So they really come to get her…Gil, you can’t protect her from afar forever …_

“Good morning president Hodgkin. He froze even more as he heard the familiar sweet voice behind him. He glanced to his side and saw a young girl with silky blond hair whose manner resembled of a doll bowed her head to him. The girl who was like a daughter to him.

“Violet..”

_Maybe….it is time for her to know…._

“Ah Ah There she is”.

A cunning voice was heard from the 1st floor. Sweat began to gather on Hodgkin’s face as groups of military men was approaching them.

“What business do you have with my employee…”

_But I really can’t trust these bastards._

“Calm down lieutenant major. No ..president Hodgkin. We mean no harm.”

The captain of the squad was but a young man. Although his feature was a magnificent man, his eyes were filled with cunning and dangerous,. He stared at Violet with his cunning eyes for sometimes before Hodgkin purposely move in front of her. 

“Then why bring the whole squad here? The mighty army is afraid of a girl huh?”

“For our own safety. Although I do not believe all of that legend.We heard a lot of stories about “her”. Hodgkin’s narrowed his eyes at the answer.

“What business you need with me sir?” A sweet voice of a woman broke the tension between both men as Violet politely tugged Hodgkin’s shirt and walked toward the captain . While her voice was flat and polite, her sapphire eyes were stiff giving the soldiers a stern gaze.

“I see..so, the rumor is true.. You’re still alive and hide in here. You look better than what I heard of.”

“I’m not hiding. I’m working here.”

“ We need you. Come with us. That’s..an “order”. He emphasized the final word as if he was saying a magic word to her.

“I don’t take orders anymore.” Violet firmly replied giving the captain a raise of an eyebrow.

“So… you only listen to him, But we can hire you right? May be we should ask for “ special offer” he rudely replied as his gaze wandering around her cleavage, Hodgkin squinted his eyes as he noticed the inappropriate manner, he was about to grab the captain’s hand that was being raised to touch Violet’ face but Violet was even faster. That hand was already tightly grabbed by her metallic hand. She gave them a diamond hard glare that send them a chilled down their spine. The air around her suddenly felt dangerous.

“Hey calm down, I just followed my order to get you to the HQ.”

“And I declined to.”

“Even if you could see your superior commander once again?”

Violet’s eye widened as her heart skipped the beat and she suddenly felt a lump in her throat. “What..are you..” her diamond hard glare suddenly wavered upon hearing what he implied.

“Maybe you should ask the truth from your employer right? President”

Violet quickly turned to face Hodgkin. Her face revealed expression that pierced through Hodgkin’s heart. His face was skewed with pain as her sapphire blue eyes filled with question and hope that demanded his explanation. She kept looking into his eyes until he finally, he averted his eyes to the floor.

_This time now Gil, you have to protect her, by her side…_

Her eyes widened as drops of tears suddenly began to gather around the corner of her eyes..

“Major…really...you.?? So..this mean that..”

“If you come with us. We can take you to him.”

Hodgkin was silence as he gritted his teeth, his eyes still fixed on the floor.His hand tightened and trembling. He won’t hold her back anymore. No, he knew no one could hold her back after this.

“….Be careful Violet….and you..if you ever try to lay a finger on her again, I swear to god I shall hunt you down no matter where you are.”

The captain did not response but slowly backed away. He saw the sudden glimpse of dangerous in Hodgkin’s eyes, a veteran’s eyes and he knew he really meant it.

——————

It was in the evening that The car was reached at the destination. Out in the suburb area laid a large area of dense forest and within the forest laid a 2 storey building. It was dark and gloomy From the out side, windows are scarce, the cracking of the cement show the aged of this building, while it was old, it’s structure was solidly built to withstand the force of nature and the force of it’s foe. The field out side was simple, no decoration, no trees. Only an empty field that one cannot slip through without being seen. A beautiful woman with silky blond hair and blue sapphire eyes walked down the road lead to the main building. Her appearance created a stark contrasted to the group of soldiers that accompany her. All eyes of the guard around the building followed her as the appearance of such beautiful woman at this place is very rare.

Violet silently followed the soldiers along the hallway, although her manner was clam and elegance as usual, the inside of her was being stirred by the glimpse of hope. Her usual sharp ears were deafen as memory of him began to surface in her mind. It was when she heard a men voice arguing about something from a distance that her heart began skipping the beat, as the sound get closer her heart beat faster as she began to recognize the familiar voice that she never forget. Her eyes widened and her vision began to wavered. She reached her hand to grasp her brooch trying to calm down but only to find that it brought her more memory of him, the memory that vividly replayed in her head for countless times.

“Come this way !!” The soldier lead her farther from the voice and Violet agitatedly turned her head to followed the voice, her beating heart began racing to the point that it pained her. There is no mistake. It’s the voice that she never forgot. Without hesitation, She suddenly break away from the soldiers around her.

“Hey !!! Hey!! Get her!!!”


	2. The Reunion

“You can’t do this!! She is a civilian now!!”

A voice of a man can be heard even from the outside. He was a man with charisma, dressed in a dark green military uniform, his decorated ranks shown how much he had dedicated himself to the army. A man would normally persuade his superior with reason and charisma should he felt something needed to be fixed. But this time, his voice was filled with anger that he cannot hide, even his usually calm emerald green eye was showing the rage inside.

_You bastard…_

“Civilian?? Colonel I read all the record and I know that you cared for her. But from our field record, She is your weapon and you, are the sole user that can use her.”

_You made us do all the bloody work_

“Not from my report sir.” A man gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress the anger within him.

“You get too attached to her colonel, we can’t take yours as a reference.”

“She is a civilian now working as an automemory doll sir. You can’t..”

_And you can’t have enough.._

“Enough!! colonel, we know that it’s you and your little friend who set things up like this. We haven’t delisted her from the military.”

“Delisted?? You never enlisted her from the first place, I know you and the higher up never registered her in the platoon !! You just use her!!”

“Like a proper tool.”

“Genera!!”

“I said Enough colonel!!!”

Their conversation was interrupted as the door was flung open. A man instinctively grabbed his gun as he turned around. Upon his eye laid on a figure of young woman. His eye widened, his hands began trembling uncontrollably.

_It’s her. It’s really is her_

the girl he always vowed to protect from distance now standing in front of his sight. Her angelic face was now more refined with maturity and full of emotion that he rarely seen before. She was becoming a magnificent creature beyond his words. The familiar emerald brooch still shining on her chest making his throat burnt with a sudden lump of sadness and joy mixed together. In that very moment, he knew he could no longer leave her on her own anymore.

_You….still keep it?_

“Vio…let..”

“Major!!!” The girl froze as she immediately recognized him. She was a type of woman who would never let her guard down in the normal circumstance, but at this moment, her emotion was taking control over her sense. Her sapphire blue eyes were fixed to a man she thought she would never see again. Before she could say any word she felt a hard object hit her from the back. She fell on to the floor as her strength and vision began to fade.

“Violet!!!” 

The last thing she saw was the figured of a man holding a baton about to hit her. She heard a sound of gunfire before everything went dark.

————

Her blurry vision was slowly intact, her eyes moved around to observe her surrounding, the room was warm and cozy from the fireplace, sound of cracking wood in the fire was somehow soothing and she could feel a soft blanket on her body. She agitatedly looked around and what she saw before her made her heart skip the beats. The back of a man she always remembered. The back of a man she always followed.

“Ma..jor..” she whispered softly but enough to make a man turned his head. While his face showed more age along with scars and a cladded right eye, the familiar green eye which always be her guide was looking right into hers. The eye that she always remembered.

“Major Gilbert!!!” She quickly sprung up from the bed toward him.

“Be careful! Violet are you all rig….”

His words was cut off as he was hugged by a women he cared the most. Her hands trembling upon his military uniform, reminded him so much of the time her little hands clung on to his shirts the day they first met, trembling as if not to let go.

“Violet..”

“You are alive…I’m not.. dreaming..am I?”

He hugged her back tightly and that confirmed her that this was not a dream.

“Ma…jor..Major Gilbert!!” River of tears began flowing down her face uncontrollably as she sobbed on his chest.

“I..am.. still waiting…always…...I mis…miss you so much major.”

“So do I violet. So do I….” Gilbert was lost, he did not know where to start. The guilt for leaving her and lied to her for 4 years made his heart ache, but seeing her so vulnerable like this was breaking his heart now and it was Violet who broke the drape of silence.

“……With this new life…..which you granted me major….., I have become able to somewhat…feel. it was only little by little, but I have become able to understand. The sadness and joy… pride, fear, everything… that someone can feel towards another person…I did..I did everything you told me back then major..to live and be free….and I also understand those words now. That you told me you love me….”

“Violet I..”

“I love you Major!!!” Her voice so loud and clear. Like a girl using all her bravado to confess her love.

_So this is how it felt._

Her mind wandered back to the day her friend, Iris told her about what the confession felt like.

_She’s so brave._

There was a moment of silence after her confession and Violet now realized how dreadful it is. Every seconds made her heart ache and she dared not to look up at him. Time did fly and she had changed a lot, would he changed too?, would his feeling for her still the same? Would he accept the presence her now? Would he accept her as a person? If yes, why would he hide from her for this long? May be, he did not want her around anymore. The questions and anxiety of being rejected began to crept up in Violet’s mind like the day before the battle of intense.

Gilbert’s eye was filled with warm tears, those words made him so happy. If she gazed up now she would see how happy he is. But there she is, trembling and gazing down with both of her hands squeezing his coat.

“Vio..” gilbert began to start but her trembling voice continued.

“From that moment that I understand love, I…I always want to tell you… that I always ..always love you I …..you are my whole world to me..Major.” “Please, stay by my side…”

“Violet…”

“I do not mind however you treat me!. I….simply want to be with you. That is all. Nothing else… is necessary. Major, I…, I….am I…still your Violet?, am I??....Do I still have a right………to be loved by you?” Her voice slowly declined to a whispered as she continued pleading like a girl begging for love. The more she said the lower her voice, along with her courage.

Her words were cut off as she felt his hands pulling her close to him followed by the gentle kiss from her most important person on her forehead. Tears began flowing down her cheeks as the weight in her heavy heart was suddenly disappeared, replaced by an unfamiliar warmth that she felt for the first time.

“I love you Violet and I.”

“Forever…”

_I know, it's foolish and childish to hold on to this word._

“Violet..”

_Still…I..want to hear from him._

“Stay with me…forever….major….. please, promise me…….promise me that you won’t leave me again!!” Her voice was still trembling but there was a sense of demanding he never heard from her before.

“Yes Violet I promise.”

Violet slowly raised her little finger. Her eyes still filled with warm tears. Gilbert could not help but let a small smile at her innocence gesture. He raised his little finger to cross with hers.

“Violet, I shall love you, cherish you and be by your side…forever that I promise.” Upon hearing his word Violet jumped onto him and embraced him tightly.

They both embraced each other as the time for them was halted. It was a knock on the door that brought them back to presence and they both let go from their embrace.

“Sorry for the interruption colonel”

“General I…”

“Please. No need for formality here, and the captain is fine. Just a graze of bullet. I never thought you could be this reckless colonel.”

Violet’s eyes widened in surprise. “Colonel?”

“You have my apology young lady. It was my grave mistake that you were mistreated by my sub ordinate.” his eyes filled with guilt as he heard some of their private conversation. A conversation between man and woman, not master and a tool.

“No sir, on the contrary you have my gratitude for bringing me here.”

He looked at her sapphire eyes for a moment before averting his gaze to the door. He did not expect her to be like this.

“I see now why you are so protective of her. She really is not your tool”

“No, she never was.”

The general sighed once again at his mistake, he looked at the former war maiden of Leidenschaftlich and her appearance now made his heart sank.

_What have I done….._

“You have my gratitude Miss Evergarden. Allowed me colonel, miss Evergarden.”

As the door closed, Violet turned to Gilbert

“Ma… ah ..I mean Colonel..Gilbert..”

“Violet, you are not my subordinate anymore, you don’t have to address my rank. Just Gilbert, ….Gil is also fine for me.”

Violet pause for a while as she tried to apprehend the situation.

“Gil…Gilbert. She tried calling his name a few times before falling into silence.

“Can I….Can I still call you…Major…Gilbert…at least when we are alone.”

Gilbert smiled at her. “To tell you the truth, I’d like you to address me as a common man, someone equal to you without honorific but…I’m fine with you calling me major.”

_After all, this is the first word that she learned._

“Thank you, Major.” A small smile gathered at the corner of her lips while she unconsciously fiddled with the brooch.

And _It bring me a lot of good memories._

“And you don’t have to listen to their orders Violet”

“I don’t take orders anymore major.” And Gilbert’s smile was broaden at this.

“… I…try to.…protect you from them for years Violet. I climbed up the rank, forming my trusted network to kept all the information about you away from them, my ranks and the name of Bougainvillea help a lot. But when they get serious. Now I know that they can always get what they want. “

His face filled with pain as he felt like a failure in protecting her.

“You should not be here Violet.”

Her small hand patted on his back. She began to know the reason why he had disappeared from her life for years. It made her happy, but it cannot compare to the happiness to be by his side right now.

“ lived, and be free…”

The sweet voice and familiar words pierced through Gilbert heart as he lost his words all of the sudden and slowly raised his face to meet hers.

“Your last order…..that I follow….followed until I realized that it was never meant to be an order at all….….you left me so that I can be free…..now….I am alive and free major, I am here by my free will. What I feel for you is come from my free will. So…what about you major? What is yours”

“My will…..is….That I shall always love and protected you Violet, I shall not leave you anymore, I shall always be by your side to protect you” and the colonel once again, embraced his little flower tightly, his hands trembling as if to never let go.

_Without me, you grow up a lot, Violet._


	3. The Reconciliation.

The sun was setting on the Leiden city. The cityscape from the top of the CH postal company was as always, breathtakingly beautiful. Hodgkin was looking through the windows from his office, his eyes moved restlessly along the main street and the gate of the company searching for the sign of their return. He kept his hands in his pockets just to keep them from showing more sign of frustration.

“They should arrive here soon”

“I’ll make sure to punch him in the face”

“Mind your words Benedict, he did all this for her sake. Trust me he was the one that sacrificed the most.

“For her sake...by abandoning her?”

“No…it’s not that simple. In fact, he would never leave her behind”

Hodgkin was looking through the windows again when he saw a car approaching the building. Familiar figure of a tall man with dark blue hair came out of the car seat along with a young beautiful lady. The man offered his hand to the lady, and the said lady timidly took his hand as she gracefully walked beside him. Hodgkin grinned as he witnessed the beginning of this new relationship and so was Cattleya who enthusiastically observed her friend’s gesture.

“Our Violet Is so…. difference, with him. So that how she is when she fell in love? The air around her is changed so much…..not to mention that smile.”

“No Cath, “They” fall in love with each other, that man changed too, soft like a kitten.”

“That’s the major? You never mentioned he is good looking.”

“Your standard is getting lower Cath, well let’s meet them” He chuckled as he quickly jabbed his old friend.

“Benedict?”

“No thanks, got an errand to run.”

———

“Claud..” Gilbert stop as he recognized a stern gaze from his friend. He let a small chuckled before correcting his word.

“Hodgkin”

“Gil.”

The two best friends greeted each other casually as they hugged each other.

“I should punch your face, but I know our little violet won’t allow me to.” He playfully put his arm around gilbert’s neck and use his fist to rubbed at his friend’s face.

“Violet, Can I borrow him for a while?

Violet slightly nodded. She gave them a smile as she timidly waved her hand. Gilbert smiled back at her as he let his old friend dragged him into the main building.

“Welcome to my kingdom”

Hodgkin led Gilbert into his company, his kingdom. His face was proud as he observed his friend’s emerald eye that was widened in surprise as they walkthrough his beloved company. The reception hall was spacious and decorated to match the modern era of Leiden. Crowd of people were waiting in line for the service. The diversity and number of customers here reflected the excellency of service at the reasonable price.

“Want some? This one would cost you a fortune back in the old days.”

Hodgkin quickly offered Gilbert a high quality cigar as soon as they arrived in his office.

“I quit smoking already.”

“Really, When? I remembered you always have one with you. Hey! I even remembered you once praised me for teaching you how to smoke.”

“Since I took her in…She did not like it.”

“How did you know that? Little Violet told you?”

“No, but I saw her coughed when I smoked, enough for me to quit.”

Hodgkin chuckled at this, if there would be someone to be truly care about Violet, it’s Gilbert Bougainvillea.

“But you know, it would be rude to turn down my best friend’s offer. Thank you, for everything. I owe you quite a lot. Thank you for taking care of Violet.” 

Gilbert answered with a smile of sincerity on his face accepting his friend’s offering.

The room was fell into a period of silence as two men sit still in their couch exchanging the lighter to lit the cigar and let themselves indulge to the smell of burnt tobacco.

“I though… that you may never show up again…”

“That…was my intention….at first. My presence…would only harm her.”

“Then what change your mind.”

“The same reason I cannot let her go that day…when I saw her eyes again...I knew I could not leave her there…not anymore….and now that the military knew about her presence, she’ll be safer with me…”

“It’s faith that brought you back together huh. God has a strange plan for us…..I’m glad that you are back…that girl was gradually losing her smile……So..how’s the plan for little Violet. Got to warn you, She is like a daughter to me Gil If it sounds bad to me, then sorry I won’t let you. She’s a good kid. Tell me Gil, how do you feel about her?”

“Part of her still see me as her superior Hodgkin, She…would put my need before hers.”

“Hmphh…and how is that difference from how you treat her Gil, maybe it’s not that complicated. You love her and she love you, maybe it’s that simple.”

“Still, I somehow feel that she felt insecure about my feeling toward her.”

“Can’t blame her for that, you left her for..”

“I know……I know I have a lot to make up for that. it will take sometimes but… I shall treat her as someone equal to me and cherish her as much as I could, I won’t force her to change anything. But… little by little, I hope to see the day she call me…”

“A bastard”

There was a brief moment of silence before both men burst into laughter.

“No, I’m not expecting her to call me by that”

“Good for you then. You know Gil, there is a part of her that need your guidance, A part of her heart that only you can reach. Make her happy Gil, and I’d consider you paid my debt”

Violet was about to enter the room to serve tea for them. She halted, smile gathered as she heard their laugh. And so she waited, not wanting to suddenly interrupt their moment.

“Apologies for my interruption” In the end after a good while, she politely addressed as she entered the room. She immediately met a dense smoke of cigar causing her to lightly cough. Without hesitation, Gilbert quickly put down his cigar and thrown it into the trash as he swiftly opened the windows to clear the smoke.

“Hey!! That thing is not cheap!!”

“Pay you back later, are you all right Violet?”

“Now I felt like I’m a joke now, Hey hey hey !! Fire!!” Hodgkin point his finger to the smoke from the trash bin and Violet was quickly poured all the tea into the bin to extinguish the fire.


	4. The Family.

“No major you have to see them now. The sooner, the better…your mother and your brother.. they are still…waiting for you. So, please..”

“That.. I… I can not ...not yet..”

“Why? Major.”

“Because I…lie to them..I..” he paused as he suddenly realized he had lied to her too.

He slowly averted his guilty eye to meet her blue ones. Her crystalline eyes were filled with concerned without any anger and it made him feel even more guilty.

“But you won’t lie to them anymore right?

“I….”

“They might be angry at you, but…there would be no other happiness can compare to your return major.So, please...”

“What about you Violet….Aren’t you...angry at me?

“No… major, you did all this for...me how…… could I be angry at you. But your family, they might be sad by your lie but…please…”

“I understand….Thank you Violet” He reached out his hand to her cheek, but halted as he suddenly realized she was not a girl anymore.

“You really have grown up a lot, They teach you well” He forced a smiled on her but his eye was saddened as he slowly withdrawn his hand from her face.

_They teach her what I…never…_

He was startled when Violet reach her hand to envelope his, and gently guided them to rest on her cheek. Her eyes closed as she spoke.

“You teach me well major, you are my first teacher…and my guardian..you teach me to communicate, to read, write and also teach me my manner, you always listened to my questions patiently no matter how simple they were. You laid the foundation of me. I do have feeling, major…. just like you told me years ago, , but at that time. I can not comprehend it. But now I understand…. how gentle, care and patience you gave to me. I know that I’m not learning all of this from just writing letters. Part of this is because of you”

His eye was suddenly cloudy from the tears that began to form, Maybe it’s his stupid ego, or it just simply that he doesn’t want her to see him cry, he turned his head away as her blue eyes were opened, letting her see only his eye-cladded side.

“Will you join me violet?

Violet gave him a smile and slowly shook her head.

“No major, they deserved the time with you and you alone. “

“Then.. tomorrow morning then, I shall meet you here.”

Upon hearing this her smile brightened. Her eyes glittered like a child. “Yes major!”

\-----

Violet smiled and waved her hand as Gilbert’s car was driven away. His promise to meet her tomorrow made her heart fluttered.

“Tomorrow…”. Violet lost in her though for a while as her fingers fiddled with the brooch. What dress should she wear? , what hair style , what make up??? Theses questions were never be in her head before. All she did before was wearing the doll’s outfit with the same hair style Cattleya taught her to. She walked to her room as she dwelled in her thought, she looked in her closet and sigh, realizing that she only have plain dresses for running errand and sleep. The only dress that is fancy enough is her doll’s outfit and she did not want to wear it. Not tomorrow. Violet was lost in her thought for a while and decided that she would visit the town to find some dress. She opened her room’s door just to receive a surprised hugged from her friend.

“Erica..”

“I’m so happy with you, Violet… We may know each other for sometimes, so I get used to your eyes ..but now I just realized. There is always a cloud of sadness in those eyes. And It’s just…gone today.” 

“Congratulation!!! So this is your dream right?” Iris suddenly gave her a hug before slapping on her friend’s back repeatedly.

“Thank you Erica, Iris, Thank you…everyone.” She replied with her trembled voice as she embraced her friends back.

“Wow, Seems like everyone want to pay you a visit here”. Hodgkin greet the girls casually as he too came to visit Violet.

“Benedict’s not coming?” Erica timidly asked.

“Ah..He told me he got some errand to run. You’ve got business with him ?"

“Yes..ah ..No..not really. Erica cheek’s was reddened. Hodgkin smiled broadly as he turned to violet

“So, Violet, Did Gil tell you how you survived your wound?"

“Eh.? But you told me…that I was found at the intense alone."

“So.. He did not tell you the whole story? Hmm suits him right in fact."

“Major Gilbert…did not tell me?"

“Violet, that day we found you…you are not alone…Gil was found beside you hugging you close to him.”

Violet eyes widened in surprise.

“Both of your arms were properly stop bleed by tight ropes. Even with his severed right arm, he somewhat succeeded in wrenching your wound. That man never let go of you until a medic confirmed his ID and he insisted that you must be transferred to a private hospital that we have contact with. He feared…… that the military might dessert you. Because…you don’t even have a name registered in the army.”

“What ??? After she had done so much for Leiden???” Cattleya hiss with angered.

“Gil told me that the army don’t want to have a bad reputation by having and evidence of using child soldier.”

“Those jerks…”

“But the salary, major told me that....” 

_“Violet, this is money, you use it to trade for things that you want."_

_“Money.."_

_“Yes, you must not work for free Violet."_

_“Free??...What is free?”_

_“It..has many meanings but for this….. Umm..when you work for someone, they must give you something back in return. Money is one of them.”_

_“Then I do not need it”_

_“Violet??”_

_“I will work for you major, all I need is your order, and I do not want anything in return. So it is unnecessary.”_

_“Listen….You…No..We both work for the military Violet, and they gave us this money, this is your share, I also have mine.”_

_“From the military…I understand, .then I will take it.”_

“Worker got paid right??” Iris laughed loudly as she recalled how violet insisted her to pay for her job the 1st time they met. “I see now who teach you that motto!!”

“It’s his own money Violet. Money does not hold much of it’s value in time of war. But… it would be a bad idea to give you a cigarette either, Still he want you to get used to it. To buy something you want. He said that it’s essential to you when the war is over. But he told me you rarely use it and it’s piling up like a paperwork ha!”

“Where is it now?? You must be rich by now Violet!!”

“It’s.. gone.. lost when they cleared the camp….”

Violet never care about those money. But now she felt sorry for it since it was from the major.

“That’s why we hid you in a private hospital far from Leiden, Violet. And those prosthetic arms are the latest military technology at that time. It was not meant to use even with a common soldier.” 

“And you kept that from us for the whole time??” Cattleya was quick to jab him

“Well… it’s a promise ...between men.”

“What???”

“Come on!!! You don’t know how much I want to tell Violet about this, that he’s still alive!! But I promised that bastard not to, not until she can live without him or his order and when I first met her , I think it is really the best to let her believe in that way. But now the cur-field was lifted right?? Ah.. Violet…”

She was crying again

\--------------

It’s getting late as Violet walked down the stair and she met benedict. He looked exhausted and his side bags were still full of letters.

“Still working?? It’s late now.”

“Yeah, someone just left the work early without telling. I found these undelivered mails so I think I should finish them off.

Violet’s eyes suddenly wavered as a little war between helping Benedict and finding a dress erupted in her mind.

_All these letters…are the feeling that should be delivered._

As always, she put other’s need before hers.

“…Let me help you.”

“No, old man would scold me again If not just 1 but 2 dolls help me.”

“Two ??” Violet tilted her neck questioningly before she quickly figured out who the other doll could be. Small smile gathered on her lips as she grabbed a bag of letters from him.

“Hey!! What are you..”

“Please, we are friend, and I want to help you. I shall take responsibility on this one, please take care of Erica.”

_We..are family here._

“Eh…Fine….I mean..thanks.

“And…..the president is not and old man.”

“Hmphh..why defend for him now, I think that you get used to me calling him an old man..…..Ahh ha!” He snapped his fingers and pointed to her. Violet blinked surprisingly at his gesture.

“I forgot, your love interested just happen to be an old man too.”

Violet squinted her eyes at him. Strangely, she did not feel any anger, maybe because it was from Benedict. But she did not find it was funny either.

“Hey Vi, tell me honestly, aren’t you mad at that bas.. major?. He quickly changed the words as he noticed the glare from her eyes.

“No..he is…my happiness.

“…..I really don’t get it but…hey, thanks for the help, in return, I shall not punch that man in the face this time.

“That does not sound like a mutual deal Benedict.I have to deliver theses mails while you don’t have to do anything.”

Even it mean the threat to Gilbert, Violet laughed as she could sense no such intention from her friend.

“but Vi, do tell me…if he ever make you sad again. I will definitely punch him this time.”

“I will tell you but….I definitely won’t let you punch him. She answered him, still half laughing.”

\----

On the street of Leiden near the house of Bougainvillea, Gilbert parked the car and remain within the car for a while, lost in the thought, how would he explain all the situation to them properly. After all, he cause their pain and grief with his lie. He broke their hearts.

Before he realized, his feet unconsciously brought him to the front gate. Fear and guilt made his eye wavered as he stared at the gate of his house. He was about to knock a door when it flung open and the one he saw was the one he wished to see later, Dietfried. His brother eyes widened in surprise for a moment before turn to rages and a hard punch was sent on Gilbert’s face but there was no response from him, he let the trail of blood dripping from his mouth in silence.

“Why you…!!!! How could you!!!”

“I’m sorry .. that’s all I could say for now.”

It’s been a moment that he let his brother enraged on him with words beyond imagination. All those sarcasm. Gilbert did not flinch. He knew that he deserved all those harsh words.

“It’s because of that girl, right?”

Gilbert eye widened in surprise, not because his brother figured it out but because his brother called Violet a girl, not “it”.

“Yes…I want her to live…… as an ordinary girl. Without me….without my order.”

“And you succeed in that.” There was a slight changed of tone in his brother’s voice, a slight gentleness that only his family can notice.

“Diet…”

“No I’m still mad at you moron. But for Violet , that’s another story…….Let’s say that I hate you more than her right now.”

“I can live with that brother.” Gilbert chuckled at his brother sarcasm.

“She shared our grief Gil , I saw her cried..a lot for your stupid prank. And she….” The rage in his eyes began to dissolved at this point. “…She helped our mother.”

“What?”

“She came here from time to time Gil. To visit and spent time with our mother. She would tell her the stories about you in the camp. Those stories are like a missing part in our mother’s life Gil…Mom always smiled and excited about those stories. And Violet…..she would tell her those same stories, a good one……again and again. Always listened and answer those repeated questions with that smile. I once ask her why she was so patient. And you know what… She told me that she got that part from you. I’m gonna puke!!”

“……Life is strange Gil, you left her here for years. And now she is everyone’s favorite, Mom, Hodgkin, The Evergarden family..”

“And you..?”

“Fuck off bro!…..Go see mom now… I have a business to attend to.”

Dietfried walked pass his brother as he asked his brother another question. “ You met her already?”

“Yes…”

“Fuck yeah!, woman before a family!….but….. I’ll let it pass this time bro.” He firmly pat gilbert shoulder. “Welcome home. And ….bring her here next time Gil. Mom would be happy to see you two together.”

“So you really don’t hate her anymore.”

“Gil, I hate her the moment I though you die, I blamed her for that. Now I hate myself for that and that I once treated her like a tool.

Gilbert slowly nodded. “Thank you brother.” He thanked his big brother as Dietfried walked away and waved his hand dismissively.

Gilbert fell in to a moment of silence for a while, the weight of guilt in his heart was slowly lifted as he repeated his words to himself. “Thank you, brother….”

He stop at the door of his mother’s room. His hand was rested at the door knob for a while now but he could not find the strength to open it.

“Gil..is that you?” A familiar voice of a woman was heard from the other side of the room and Gilbert’s vision was suddenly turn white and his hand suddenly found it’s strength to turn the knob. At the far end of his vision laid a figure of an old lady. A woman who always teach him with kindness and gave him a shelter from his authoritarian father. He looked at her aged feature and drops of tears were suddenly clouded his vision.

“Mother…. I’m back..mother.” 

“Did you see Dietfriet? Where is he now?”

Gilbert smiled at her bitterly. Ironically, her cloudy memory that once made him sad, now was what help him felt less guilty for leaving her for this long.

“Yes mother, we just met. He had a business to attend to so please….let me be… the one who..take care of you.” His words were gradually lost to a whimpered as waves of guilt and sadness began crushing his heart.

“Do not cry my boy” she smiled at him but drops of tears was also gathered in the corner of her eyes.

“Strange….I felt like I…miss you so much Gilbert. Why…ah.”

Gilbert cut her conversation as he hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry mother. I’m sorry….forgive me….please….forgive me..mom..”

“I don’t know why you apologized Gil, but I forgive you… child, just stop crying ok?” 

Upon hearing words of forgiveness, the colonel of Leiden for once, let himself cried like a child as his head was gently patted by the gentle hand that he did not know he longed for.

“Does the girl come with you?… the girl with the sapphire eyes..what’s her name?”

“Violet, mother, her name is Violet.”

“Ah..Violet…I want to hear her stories. She has a lot of fun stories about you son.”

“I shall bring her with me next time mother, I promise.”

“Take good care of her Gil.” Gilbert’s eye widened at this and a small smile form on the corner of his lips.

“Yes mother, I will. But tonight, let me be the one who tell you the stories.” He hugged her gently trying his best to fight back the tears in his eye.


	5. The New Relationship

Violet got up especially early this morning. In the end she ended up delivering the mail until late night and all shop were closed. She picked the best dress that she had. A simple white long sleeve shirts and a green long skirt. She took her time on her hair as she decided to let it loose with both of her small braid tied together in the back using dark red ribbon she always used. She turned around many times looking at the mirror, something she never did before. When she decided that everything was perfect, she carefully put her beloved emerald brooch on her chest. She looked at the mirror and smile to herself as her hand gently fiddled with the green ornament that always made her heart warm.

She sat daintily on the couch in front of the reception. Her slender legs slightly tilted and her hand was rest on her lap.

Upon hearing a familiar footstep. Her heart beat faster until a figure of a man stood before her.

Once again, the blue and green orbs met and their time stay still for a moment. Gilbert was taken aback by her feminine look. She was pretty since the day they met but today. Her golden hair was let loose to her waist. The sunlight reflected with her hair as if it gently played with them. A faint smell of a mixture of flower was emanated from her. And her smile made his heart fluttered.

“Good morning Violet you look….lovely today. I mean very beautiful.” He greeted her with a compliment and it made her cheek flushed. The girl quickly averted her gaze to the floor as she felt her heart raced faster along with an unfamiliar feeling in her chest.

“Good morning major. How…was your visit?”

Gilbert smiled as he watched the timid girl who kept her gaze to the floor, and so he bent down on his knee so that he could meet her eyes.

“No major! Wait..I”

“Please Violet, you are no longer my subordinate. And I am your admirer now. So, please get used to this.” He said as he gently took her hand.

“It was great, thanks to you Violet. “ He said as he gently plant a kiss on her hand.

Although Violet cannot feel through her artificial hand, the action itself made her heart fluttered. She had seen this action many time from couples around her but never before had she experienced for herself.

“Where shall we start?” He asked her as he get up on his feet and offered her a hand which she gladly took. To her surprised, Gilbert pulled her close to him and gently embraced her.

“Major?”

“Thank you, Violet. I…always think that I’m the one that try to protect you. Turns out it’s you Violet, that protect my soul.”

“I know some good spot to view the town, shall we start?” She looked up and smiled brightly at him.

The couple walked together silently as they walked along the town of Leiden. It was the same road, the same route that she walked so many times during her workdays. But this time, with him it was so different. She was walking beside, not behind him anymore.

“We haven’t talked much before, so…did Claudia and the Evergarden family treat you well?

Violet nodded slowly.

“Everyone was very kind to me. The president help me a lot, and the Evergarden family. I owe them so much..”

A small start of question turned into a lengthly but enjoyable conversation between the couple as Violet told Gilbert about her experience as an auto memory-doll. The two ended up spending times on the tower enjoying the view of the city.

“Are you hungry?” Gilbert asked as he gently patted on her head.

“Just a little major, Are you?”

“A little too, Do you have any favorite dishes?”

“I….”

Eating was not a thing that she concerned much. Her finger unconsciously raised upon her chin as she lost in the though. Gilbert smiled as he adored at her gesture. Violet always took his question seriously.

“I have a restaurant that you may like. Come to think of it, we never have a meal together like this before.”

“A meal with you on the field is pleasant enough major.” She quietly replied and this time it was Gilbert felt the flushed on his face.

Gilbert led her to a restaurant at the corner of the road. Violet glanced around her as he led the way in to a small alley. To her surprise, it was located not far away from the CH postal. It was not big, nor was a luxurious one, but a small shop with a cozy vibe running by a middle-aged woman.

“Gilbert!! Long time no see son! It was like forever since you were here!! My little boy is so grown up!!” A chubby middle-aged woman suddenly greeted them. She gave Gilbert a big hug and slap on his back repeatedly.

“Yes Martha. Still miss your cooking style.” He greeted the owner casually.

“Ahh your right eye!!”

“Loss it in the great war, but I got used to it thank you.”

“I’m sorry for that Gil, by the way who is this lovely lady you brought here??” She squinted her eyes. “This is the 1st time I saw you bring a girl here.”

The owner lighthearted conversation made gilbert scratch his head, but it made Violet’s eyes widened as her heart was blooming.

“This is Violet, Violet Evergarden. Violet, this is Martha.”

“It’s an honored to meet you missis Martha.” Violet bowed her head as she politely greeted the owner of the restaurant.

“Nice to meet you too! Little one, you are so adorable!!” She delightfully greet Violet back before using her elbow to tease Gilbert. Her casual and warmth greeting made both of them smiled.

“Please Violet.” Gilbert said as he took the chair for her.

“Ah..Major, you don’t have to.” She politely declined. Her porcelain cheek again, suddenly filled with rosy color.

“Ohhhh.mm. Major. … So…this lovely lady is your military…… friend?? And No Miss! He had to!!

Violet right?? You should play a little hard to get game with this gentleman. Shouldn’t you??”

Violet eyes widened a little. This is her second time hearing about this playing hard to get. The 1st time was from her friend, Cattleya.

“I…don’t think I’m quite understand it yet ma’am.”

“Oh come on it’s fun!! Believe me!”

“But it would make the other more… frustrate right?” There was a concern in Violet’s eyes and Martha was startled by the girl’s honesty. She looked into Violet’s eyes and saw the blue eyes pierced through her heart. She was not lying, nor did she try to look good by saying that.

Martha sighed a little as she turned around and made her way to the kitchen.

“My dear Gil. You’ve got to take good care of this lady ok? Made her cry and you would never have my stew anymore.”

Gilbert nodded silently as he adorably gazing at Violet’s questioning face.

The meal was a pleasant one. It started with an in house soup followed by a beef stewed. It was a home-made recipe made from local ingredients and even Violet could notice this. Her eyes widened a little as she tasted the gravy of the stew. Gilbert smiled as he adorably looked at her widened eyes.

_I like it, the moment you discover something new._

“It’s good isn’t it?”

“Yes. It’s different….I mean..delicious.”

“This shop made a simple meal, but a good one. I always think the way Martha cook is like my mother’s. Now that mom can’t cook anymore. Having a meal here give me a good nostalgia feeling.”

Violet eyes widened again upon hearing this.

“The food here.. made you feel good?”

“Strange isn’t it. Diet would mock me instantly if he heard this.” Gilbert chuckled as he imagined what his brother would generate those foul words for him.

The meal continued pleasantly as the couple exchange their meals and conversation. Gilbert smiled as he adorably looked at Violet’s glowing eyes as he cut the piece of apple pie for her.

_And I think I know her favorite food now._

It was a new experience to Violet. In fact, everything happened today were all new to her and she was glad to experience them.

“Ah..I have a little errand to finish.” Gilbert quickly stood up as he noticed the time. Violet slightly tilt her neck in question at the sudden change of subject.

“It won’t take long I promise, just a moment.”

“I can go with you ,major.”

“No please, I implore you Violet, please wait here. It won’t be long.” He end the conversation with a small patted on her forehead.

Violet sat there for a while. The previous conversation still repeated in her head. She again fiddled with the emerald brooch as she occasionally glanced at Martha who was busy preparing ingredients. In the end her she found herself walked to the shop’s owner and quietly wait there without interruption. When Martha turned around she was surprised to see Violet.

“Oh dear! Sorry how long have you been standing here?” 

“Madam, I have something to ask.” violet politely addressed the owner

“Come on kid, no need for formality Martha is just fine.”

“Ah.. Martha ….I have a request. I know it might be inappropriate but….Could you please…teach me how to cook?”

“Hmphhh…..well you see dear. I made a living on this , if I teach you…..”

“Apologies for my inconsiderable request. I know I should not have ask.” Violet bowed her head to apologize feeling a little guilty to ask for something that might be inappropriate. Seeing such humble acted from a young girl, Martha could not help but fondly looked at Violet. How could she said no to this adorable and honest young girl?

“Violet…. Oh. Little one…I’m just kidding dear. But may I ask you why, why me?”

“Because….Major Gilbert really like your food. He said that it made him happy. So I….”

“Such an honest girl..Is he your first love?”

Violet nodded silently, her cheek filled with rosy color.

“Did he propose to you yet?” Martha asked her playfully.

“No….but I don’t.. “

_I don’t think I’m worthy of him_

“What., you don’t want to hear him propose to you??” Martha teased her more hoping to see some more reaction from the girl. Violet did not answer, she still lost in her thought as she silently gazed at the floor, her bright crystalline eyes began to cloud with sadness, Martha noticed this immediately and her playful voice was suddenly softened.

“Violet, I can teach you how to cook, but the taste won’t be the same. But believe me dear, to him, yours would be more delicious than mine and that would be the taste he later associated with happiness.

“Even if I rarely cook before?”

“Ha ha dear..of course at least it must taste …ok first. So shall we try now?”

“Now? But…”

“Come come!!” Martha enthusiastically grabbed Violet hand and suddenly realized the stiffness of her hands under the gloves.

“Violet..these hands”

“I lost them in the great war.”

“I…..I’m so sorry dear.”

“No it’s fine.” Violet smiled back at Martha, It made her heart ache to see someone who lost their arms smile like that.

Martha began teaching violet about basic of handling the kitchen. She introduced all the equipment and let Violet closely observed while she made a simple dish. She glanced at Violet from time to time and saw her blue eyes full of determination. This young girl took things seriously.

_If she was my daughter,I would have a hard time letting her go._

“So..how did you come to know Gilbert?" She asked as she put the dish into an oven. "If it’s something you don’t want to talk about it’s fine.”

Violet fell into silence for a moment. There are things that she didn’t want to talk about, yet she didn’t want to lie to this kind woman.

“I……am an orphan..major took me in, raised me and took care of me." Her lips form a small smile as she recalled those days.

“He…teach me language…no…. many things…..and gave me a purpose of life when I worked in the military as his subordinate. “

Martha suddenly felt a lump in her throat. She began to understand the sorrow in this young woman eyes.

“My dear Violet. I don’t know all the stories you two have experienced together. But I know that there is a strong bond between you two.Trust me, This bond is more important than the vow people simply say in their marriage.”

She gently squeezed violet’s hands even though she knew she can’t feel it.

The sound of the door was heard, followed by a footstep. It was Gilbert, he came back with a large bouquet of violets.

The smell of the flowers made the two ladies turn their head in unison. Violets eyes widened as surprise and joy enveloped her fluttering heart.

“This is for you Miss Evergarden.”

“Major..thank you …thank you very much.” She timidly received the bouquet, admiring the gift she just received with her blooming heart.

“And what are you two doing?, seem interesting to me”

“I..we..ah…” Her eyes began dashing left and right with frustration. She never lie to him but she did not want to tell him about her cooking either.

“It’s ladies’s secret Gil.” Martha said as she gave Violet a wink.

Violet gave Martha a smile then timidly look at Gilbert. As a soldier, She never had any secret to him before and it made her feel bit off kilter to have one now.

“Is it all right major? That I may have a little secret with you.” Upon hearing that Martha grab Gilbert arms and drag him to another room.

“Gil!! Tell me you are serious with the girl!!!”

“Martha..”

“Will you propose to her? You will marry her right!!!” Her face was serious, there was no naturally teasing in her tone at all.

“Calm down Martha.”

“No ….answer me Gil. I don’t know about her past, but I can see in her eyes , there are things that she held as her grudge and I don’t want to know about it but…to life around her…… she is so naïve. She love you wholeheartedly and….she think that she’s not worthy of you Gil.”

“Violet..told you..?”

“No Gil, but I can feel it. Call it a woman intuition. I may be wrong about that but she…. Don’t break her heart my boy, love her and cherish her as much as you can, but do assured her about this. Marriage, vows, ceremony, these things are all false promises…but We, human sometimes so blindly held on to this thing. Something that made us proud of. So…answer me will you marry her?”

“I will”

“Really!! When when when???”

“To tell you the truth I’m about to do it here.”

“Whaat??? I….I’m sorry Gil. I did …I did…destroy the mood didn’t I?”

Gilbert let out a sigh. “It’s all right Martha”

“Well…….as a compensation, this meal is my treat!! And I don’t take no for the answer OK?....And there will be a night festival at the townsquare today you know??”

“I…have no idea..”

“There should be a good spot for your proposal righttt??” Her tone become teasing again and Gilbert could not help but laughed. 

The two entered the room where violet was waiting.

“Is everything all right major?”

“Let’s say that I have a little secret to you too Violet. So I guess we are even now.”

His words somehow made her feel relieved. Gilbert pretended to smirk at her and Violet let out a small laugh. Gilbert’s eye widened as his breath was halted for a short while as he cherished the moment he first saw her laughed.

“See you soon both of you !!” Martha wave her hand as the couple walked away. She gave Violet a wink and to her surprised, Violet too, gave her a wink back as she slightly bowed her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably my most favorite part of all. I could not believe that I made the story this long. Hope you enjoy my story and thanks for the reading^^.


	6. The Proposal.

The couple walked together along the town square. The sun began setting. The sky was painted with the trail of golden light and a shade of twilight. The river below reflected the view of the sky as if to challenged who made the better one. The lantern around the square began liting along the riverside. It was Violet who stop walking and admiring the scenery.

“What is it Violet?”

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yes.. very beautiful.” He stared silently at her golden hair which flowed and played with the shade of sun.

The couple took times at the bridge, letting themselves soaked in the atmosphere before walking along the shops in the town square. The shops in the evening began their life, smell of foods and sound of people chattering and laughing began to fill the square, the lantern were lit and shop keepers began cheering to get the customers. The circumstance reminded them so much the first time they spent an evening together 4 years ago. Violet look around her saw many couples in the square, some walked hand in hand, some were kissing each other. 

_So..we are a couple now_

Just the thought alone made her blushed and she simply held onto his arm.

_So warm_

A smile of content formed on her lips. Her eyes glanced at the bouquet of flowers in her arm before averted to the emerald brooch as her mind slip through the past she was fond of.

“Anything you want to see” A familiar gentle voice was heard , bringing her back to the presence.

“I….do not know.”

Gilbert smile and he lead her to the dress shops.

_A girl at your age might interest in clothes and accessory_

He repeated the sentence he told her 5 years ago to himself. He did not know anything much about girl. This shop might be a safe start for him.

The shop keepers quickly greeted them before quickly dragged Violet into the shop. She was a middle aged chubby woman with a friendly smile, reminded them so much of Martha. She was full of enthusiasm.

“This one look good on you miss.”

“Oh this one too! How about this one!!”

“My my, your girlfriend is so cute!! She looks good on everything right mister?”

Gilbert was blushing and scratching his head. It was true, Violet looked good on anything that was put on her.

When they walked out of the shop. The town square was now full of people, families, couples, old and young ones are flocking throughout the sqaure, sound of chattering and cheering filled the square as many performers began to set in and tried to steal the show. Magicians, Knife throwers, Dancers, all of them are trying their best to win the crowd. Before Gilbert noticed, he began to be the one who was being dragged around. His smile broadened as he let her hand guided him around the festival.

Time did fly as the couple spent the moment together. Violet seems to be interesting in magician the most. Gilbert observed her serious face, trying no to laugh. His hand occasionally checked in his pocket for the ring he prepared for proposal.

“I know that there is a trick, but I could not find it.”

“That’s why they call themselves magician, Violet,” Gilbert replied as he adorably looked at the serious violet who was still lost in the thought. His smile suddenly halted as he noticed the drops of rain.

_Strange, I did not see that coming.._

The light rain suddenly turned into a heavy rain without warning, gilbert quickly took off his coat and covered Violet despite her protest. The couple ran into the nearest building. It’s an old hotel that normally would have many rooms to spare but was crowded today due to the town festival.

“Sorry Violet, did not see that coming.” And he heard her giggled.

“I’m having a lot of fun today major, please do not say that.” She smiled brightly at him. A smile he always longed to see and one that he vowed to protect.

They wait for a while but the rain still pouring down heavily. Strong winds was blowing outside causing a sudden dropped of temperature around the area. Gilbert glanced at the soaking wet Violet and noticed her lips trembling lightly.

“please wait here, I shall get rooms for us.”

Violet slightly nodded, her eyes lingered on his figured at the reception before she avert her gaze to the rain outside, The temperature was lowered even more and she found herself instinctively embraced herself with her metallic arms, only to find out that they made her felt even more cold. Her eyes widened as A dry, warm towel was put around her, she turned to face him as her heart raced faster.

“Violet, it might be inappropriate but there is only one room left. Do not worry, we shall leave as soon as the rain was stopped.”

“It is fine major, thank you very much.” She pulled the towel close to herself as she embraced the warm feeling from his kindness. Her lips form a smile of gratitude.

As they walked in to the room Gilbert quickly lit the fireplace and took the coat off violet. It does not help much and she’s still soaking wet. The light reflected on the droplet on her porcelain skin and her golden hair. The water made the dress cling on to her cleavage and Gilbert felt a surge of temptation and has to avoid the sight, His Violet is not a little girl anymore. He got another towel and handed to her.

“I shall wait outside.”

He said and quickly walked pass her but was tugged by her hand. She did not say any words when Gilbert turned to face her. Their eyes met as Violet slowly lift her face to look at him, blue and green orbs locked on each other for a moment. The time for them was halted in that moment of solitude and the gap between them was slowly closing in. Gilbert breathed as he was drawn into her eyes, his hand slowly raised to touch her cheek and ever so lightly, sweeping his thumb over the cleft of her lips with a feather like touch. Violet’s eyes widened further, then narrowed in understanding. She allowed her eyes to slide shut as she’d seen couples did. Her heart struck to a heightened pace like never before as she felt his breath closer to her.

At last, Gilbert’s lips descended upon hers. Their lips moved in a gentle waltz, exquisitely in tune to their partner. Her first kiss, was a soft and gentle one and Violet was completely melted under his arm. As they broke the kiss Violet’s face was reddened. Her soft feature in her wet garment still pressed at him. Gilbert glance at the nape of her neck and again his eyes hardened with desire that slowly invaded his sense and he slowly back down. He had not touch any women since the day he took her in and he never felt the urge to. But tonight is a different story. This is not a little girl that walk behind him anymore, but a woman in a blossom age and it’s her. The one he loved and cared the most. He never think of her in a disgraceful way before but now, He knew what would come next if he did not stop and he so let his hand slip from her. He had to stop now, but to his surprise, Violet lean down on him and buried her face on his chest. Her soft smell of flower filled his sense. She rest her head there for a while, listening to his heart. Then she lifted her head to see him and she was startled as she looked into his eyes. Those compassionate green eyes were now hardened with desire like the eyes of those dangerous men of wars she had seen before. But this is so different. This is the major’s eye. Her beloved major.

“Violet, I need to stop..now”.

She never let anyone be this close before. Those eyes, while made her frightened, it also made her felt different. A feeling she never had before. She felt her body flushed with heat, all her nerve increase their sense in anticipation. There is a desire inside her and she did not understand it but The fact that he tried to held back made her somewhat curious and somewhat happy. There eyes again, locked to each other and for a moment, only there breathing can be heard. At last she let out a small sigh and smiled.

_I guess I will never understand what playing hard to get is…._

“I am yours, major. Your Violet, and I won’t regret whatever will happen from now on because..I love you so much…major” and she tiptoeing to kiss him.

Her innocence kiss destroyed the last line of Gibert’s moral defense and desire took control over his sense. He began to kiss her back fiercely as his hand began grabbing her hair and press her head on him. His other hand began caressing down to her waist. His tongue swept inside her mouth, leading her into a maddening duel that left her yearning for more and Violet let out a soft moan as unfamiliar feeling of desire slowly took over her sense.  
  


——————

It’s still dark out side but Gilbert could not sleep. He quietly watched his Violet sleep peacefully beside him. He gently stroke her hair while his mind went back to the past when they first met, a malnourished girl who won’t sleep and always on the edge.

Slowly, He got up from the bed. He moved slowly not wanting to interrupted the sleeping beauty beside him. He walked to the coat hanging on the …to picked the ring in his coat, Sigh a little because of mistake he made.

“You’re not sleeping Major?” Her sweet voice made him turned his head ; Upon their eyes met, for the first time, Violet could not bring herself to look into the compassionated emerald eye that she always fond of, she quickly avoided his gaze and timidly pulled the bed sheet to cover herself as she sat up.Gilbert adorably looked at her as he grabbed the ring in his hand.

“Are you all right Violet? He gently asked her as he sat beside her.

Violet nodded slowly, blushing as she recalled what had just happened between them. 

“Major…..”

“Yes Violet.”

“Dose this…make me……your woman…now?” Gilbert was startled with her question, since the day of their reunion he think that she had changed a lot. But one thing was never changed. She was the most honest and naïve person he ever knew. 

“I…..once read….from a book.” She continued, still avoiding his gaze.

“It’s not that simple..but…..Yes…you are my woman..No..it’s a lot more than that..”

He gently held her hand and lightly squeezed even though he knew she could not feel it. A sad smiled crossed on his face has he heard the creaking sound of her mechanical hand. Hands that were lost to save his life.

“No matter what, You…are my Violet. My little flower that I shall always love and protect…and I am your Gilbert.”

He ended the sentence as he guided her hand to himself resembling the gesture he did to her long time ago.

_She is so naïve_

A smile formed on her face as she blushed even more.

“I…got up early, may be I’m getting old. Just rest Violet, it’s just 5AM now.” Gilbert suddenly changed the subject as he too felt the hot flush in his face.

Violet shook her head, “I have a habit of getting up early too.”

“Guess we both used to the old military habit.

Another drape of silence befall on the couple but the air around them are light and comfortable. Gilbert glanced at Violet from time to time as she leaned on his shoulder, smiled as he found her eyes avoiding his gazed all the time. In the end he found himself a courage to break the silence, his voice was low and slightly trembled, something so rare in his career path.

“I’m sorry….I did not ask you properly when we have a chance. Could I have your hand Violet?”

“Sir?”

His brow frown a little as he heard her addressed him as her superior. Her crystal clear eyes suddenly clouded as she could sense his disappointment through his expression. He too, was quick to detect the change in her eyes. His expression suddenly softened, and his voice was the gentlest that he could make.

“Violet, please, major is fine, but no “sir”…could I have your hand, please”

She paused for a while, her eyes were flushed with many emotions that he could not read, slowly, she raised her prosthetic hand to him.

He took her hand and carefully insert the ring onto her metallic hand. The shiny ring emanated a sapphire blue color, a color resemble of her eyes. Violet’s eyes widened as she saw his action, her lips parted in surprised. A white warmth feeling suddenly flush through her as her heart gleefully dance with joy. She look at the shiny ring laid on her prothetic hand and began moving her hand in difference angle dazzled by the reflection it gave and how beautiful it is.. just like the way she did with her beloved emerald brooch. Her parted lips began to form a smile but then, slowly faded from her face.

“Will you marry me, Miss Violet Evergarden?” A familiar voice was heard, A voice so gentle but also firmed.

Her eyes widened again as his words reached her ears. A flush of emotions suddenly began clashing inside her head, contradiction of reasoning and emotions made her heart ache. She always wished to be by his side forever and this is a chance of her life. A chance to acknowledge him as hers forever. But just when her lips was trying to say “yes” another part of her conscience tug the string of her heart. A humble part of her that always put his everything before hers. There was a long silence after the proposal and Gilbert was getting more nervous. He observed her quivered eyes and her trembling lips…In the end her thin lips began to move and the trembling bell like voice could be heard.

“Major .It’s so beautiful I..I’m…. so happy..very happy, but….but I…. I don’t think I‘m ……worthy of you, major …..”

_No..Violet, it’s me who are not worthy of you._

“Violet…”

“The more I learned about this world and society, the more I know how difference we are. It’s not so simple like those days anymore, not just me and you…. You are now .. a colonel, a renown commander of Leiden army with a pride of Bougainvillea house name. And I… I’m just..a… It’s funny how I never realized this back in the old day.” 

Gilbert was about to say something but Violet continue.

“At the beginning, I..I just wished that you are alive and well. That’s what all I could dream of, but when I heard about your presence, when we met…I just want more from…you..major.. I want you to be by my side and I said those words to you out of my selfishness… but you.. still grant me those wish…. and I should be more than contented…. but today I realized…the more you treat me…the more I want from you….to the point that I ….. the greedy me…. just want you ….to be mine.. alone.” At this point her voice was trembling and sniffing..

“…and I’m just….a crippled…..orphan….”

_…I…am..a monster….._

.. tears began flowing down her cheeks as she touched her prosthetic arms, her eyes dropped down to see the scars of wars that left the mark on her body. she never cared about them until now.

“....crippled physically…. and emotionally...”

_A monster…..not worthy of you……you….. deserved someone…much better than me…_

“No …No….violet, you’re not.” He gently stroke her hair as he tried to protest.

“When you love someone. You try so hard to make them happy. And you though that alone would be enough, their happiness that is. But in the end Violet, deep inside, we all want something back in return . you’ll want them to do the same to you, to love you back that is. Violet,I love you and I want you to be by my side, always.”

Upon hearing this Violet suddenly burst into tears. “Major Gilbert …. I….I…..I”

“Shh… don’t say it anymore Violet.” He told her as he gently embraced her trembling body. 

“I don’t care about those things Violet, not at all. But if you do, you are a renown automemory doll Violet, the best in Leiden. You…made this proud life by yourself and the name of Evergarden house is not a small name Violet On the contrary …….it’s me who are not worthy of you….I make your life a mess Violet.”

Violet was about to protest, her small lips were quick when she felt things were not right and Gilbert knew her better than anyone, he raised his finger to lightly touch her lips as he continued. His emerald eye was soft and gentle as it locked onto the pairs of her crystalline eyes.

“I…drag you along on the battlefield, teach you nothings but orders and military life…took advantage of your loyalty by letting you acted as my sword and shield…and now…”

“No major. You never..” her chime like voice was suddenly subsided as he gently pressed his finger on her thin lips.

He look at her, covered by a thin sheet of blanket..yes.. he just took another advantage on her ..right here in the hotel. Right here in the era where many would look down on a women who slept with men before marriage. Combining with the controversial issue that arose lately, he made the matter worse for her.

“I…took advantage of you..you fought for me, protect me on the battle field and yet..I …. those arms…were lost for saving my life, the sins and scars in your heart were there because of me, your hands were tainted with blood because of me. We, both have those scars that will never begone from our heart. But…we..do have the right..to live on. “You” have the right to be happy. Violet..you’re not crippled…you.. are precious, and no matters what rank I have, or what family name I have …..I will still be just be your Gilbert to you Violet, just a man asking for love from the woman he loved the most. And that woman is you Violet.. you will always be my Violet and now…The greedy me want you to be my wife and a mother of our future child. So, please. Will you accept my love? Because I love you so much Violet. You once told me you don’t care however I treat you, and so… this is what I shall treat you from now on.”

“Marry me Violet…please” He stop using question sentence fearing that she might reject him again.

His emerald eye quivered as he looked at the trembling girl who still kept her head low in front of him.

_You always give me everything you have..Even-though you have so little in this world…_

His heart ached as he saw drops of tears that kept falling on to the ground as she sobbed silently.

_Yet…you still think that it’s not enough….you.. the most selfless person I've ever known…_

Without hesitation, he reached his hand to cup her reddened cheek and gently shed her tears with his thumb. Slowly and ever so lightly, He gently raised her face so that their eyes can be met.

_And that’s why I will and “always will” give you everything I have…_

“Marry me…Violet” His vision was blurred by the tears that threatened to flow out. His voice no longer firm but horsed and trembled as he softly repeated his words. 

“Yes, …major.” The answer from the girl too, was soft and trembled. Contrary to the tears that kept flowing form her crystalline eyes, a smile was finally be able to form on her trembling lips. 

“Gilbert….please, I want you to say my name Violet”

“Yes…Gilbert” At this point both of them burst into tears.

“Then it’s settled,” he took her in and embrace her , planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. There was no replied from her as she buried her face on his chest letting him gently stroked her hair. She was 19 years old now, but to him, she seems like a girl who knew the world not long ago.

_You are…so insecure to the life around you…. So…you are still struggling to this new life……trying your best to adjust yourself to this world…and I’m a fool that left you alone for this long…._

“Violet….are you all right?”

“I am..I am very happy ma..Gilbert..everything that happen to me today..I am happy. it’s just that…I……..am I..really..”

“You…are the best thing that ever happen to my life.”

“Is..that so?” She buried her face onto him even-more. Gilbert smiled as he could sense the happiness in her tone.

“So many thing you still need to learn Violet, So many thing we will learn together. But from now on, let me be the one who protect you. Let me be your sword and shield. …and…..I’m sorry Violet.”

“Why apologized…..you did not do anything wrong major.”

Her voice could be heard as she still kept her face to his chest. Gilbert smiled and sigh a little as she referred to him as major again. He smiled and endearingly soothed her hair.

“No, I did wrong you. Since you were little..I always warned you how dangerous a man is. Turn out that I….I am….sorry and I promise it won’t happen again.”

“As long as that man is you, then I do not mind. You…are the only one that I would allow to...”

Again, he was startled with her directness. He endearingly look at her as he continue to stroke her hair.

“But I do, my love. I should be the best gentleman for you. But tonight, I did lost to your charm and your beauty.”

“Me…charming?”

This is not the first time she received such compliment. Normally she would smiled back and bowed her head in gratitude. But when it came from him, she could not even brought herself to look into his eyes. She felt a sudden mixture of feeling, happiness, proud, content. Her heart raced faster. She felt like she wanted to scream and held him tight but all her body could do instead is just kept her eyes on the floor and blushed silently. Gilbert endearingly looked at her timid reaction from his compliment.

“You don’t realize do you? This is one of your charm too Violet…..I shall not take this advantage from you anymore. Not until we are married. Please believe me that I don’t want to let this moment pass Violet, that I want time to stop so that I could spend more time with you.” He smiled at her again before gently planted a kiss on her forehead.


	7. The Ever After.

The emerald eye was closed for a while, fingers rubbing on the forehead as the man was lost in his thought. When his eye was opened. It’s the angelic face of a woman he saw. Her crystalline blue eyes gazed into his soul with reflection of concern in her eyes.

“Are you all right Major?

“Yes, yes I’m fine..It’s just I have to write a recommendation letter for my subordinate. I’m trying to think about how I should start hmphh…” he look in to her eye and let a small smile.

“Come to think of it. May be I could hire an expert.”

“Just a moment then.” Violet quietly left the room leaving him alone for a while before coming back in her Doll’s outfit. Her hair was still let loose. She knew he liked it more this way.

“If it is our customers wish. We will travel anywhere to meet you. Auto-memory Doll Violet Bougainvillea at your service sir.” She gracefully curtsied before him as she stated her usual quote with her usual sweet voice. The only thing different is her playful eyes that made Gilbert smile.

“Maybe I should hire you more often.”

“You don’t have to.” She said playfully as she sat on his lap and leaned on to him.

“Is this a special treatment? I heard that the contract don’t allow physical contact…intimately.”

“Only for my special customer…Major..” she smiled and kissed him before getting up to prepare her type writer but Gilbert pulled her back on his lap.

“Major!!”

“Since I’m a special customer. Can we continue like this?” He said as he embraced her from behind and kiss her hair. Resting his chin on her shoulder.

“You are quite a troublesome customer major…”

“That’s why I’ll never hire other doll, they won’t tolerate my manner.”

“All right then. Who is the recipient?.”

Gilbert paused for a while before his hand reach up and gently pat her head.

“To my beloved little Violet”

“Major?”

“You’ve grown up .. a lot. I still remember when I first embrace you. You were so small and so thin Violet. When I took you in….you rarely eat a thing. Even a bowl of soup we gave you were left untouched. I still remember that night when you jump back into the corner of that room. ……But after that night.. I saw the change in you. You followed me like a puppy…. but more importantly. You ate more and more Violet, that widened eyes of yours when you taste the hot soup..I shall never forget. On the third night, I saw you slept peacefully in that blanket…and you slowly regained your health..I felt happy. But then….. A field test…I was once mad at my brother for introducing you to the army before we met but looking back may be it was the only way I could keep you close to me….and it’s the first time I saw your…skill. I saw how those high ranks men excited about the result. But it’s after that battle Violet. You walked behind me and followed me. I won’t lie to you Violet. That day…I was afraid of you. But when I saw you panting with your eyes on me. I can’t left you there. I don’t know why but I decide to embrace you once again and it’s that time when I saw your little hands held on to my coat, trembling even-though your eyes were so…blank. My fear was gone and I knew that you are not, no…never was a heartless tool…….and that I promised to myself that I shall protect you.

And so I tried to keep you out of the battlefield I told the army that you are not ready for the frontline. That you are too emotionally unstable. But those bastards …..told me to…immediately use….and discard you…..So I took you to the frontline telling you to wait in the camp. May be it was because you cannot understand me at that time. But you…charged in.

You…..really mess my plan and our formation that day Violet. I never told you before but.. I had to write a very long and boring report.

Everyone called you my weapon since that day Violet. But I knew that you are not. Somehow, I felt that the reason you charged head on on that day was simply because. You…just try to help me.

And that day that you first talked to me Violet, Two words that you said,Violet and major. It made me so happy. And it’s fun to watch you learn more and more. It kept me sane during the wartime…and You are a very fast learner. I told you to grow up to be someone befitting the name. And not to be just a tool. But as time went by…the war was dragged on..and more battle we had to fight together. I…had to teach you things that benefit you the most on the field. Orders, ranks, strategy and so on…it made you a proficient soldier..but…I failed to make you a person violet. I kept you by my side all the time, ignoring those dirty gossip to keep you safe. But…looking back…if I just took you into a better place. You may have a normal life. I kept telling myself that it was too dangerous to leave you in someone’s care. But I soon realized that… you never kill or hurt anyone outside my command.. …except to protect yourself ….and me on the battlefield. I realized that I never let you… because it was my own selfishness..that…I was happy to have you by my side. Every time you called me, I was happy. I told you not to be a tool but….in the end… It was me who made you see yourself as my tool… It hurt me so much when I realized that I never taught you words like…beautiful..and love….”

His voice was lost. As he trembling trying his best not to cry.

“Major Gilbert….”

Violet stop typing and turned around to meet him. She too was about to cry. She was happy for what he told her. But his feeling of guilt made her sad.

“Please…major. You have to stop feeling guilty about this.” She gently stroked his hair. She felt his trembling body as her metallic hand slowly waltz down along his back.

“I..was a beast….That beast….knew nothing but world of violent, struggling through days without any dream. it cannot understand itself…it…Major..no one would ever take such beast into their care. Moreover, that beast…..will obey only to the major. It belonged to the major since it was embraced that day…it would get lost had the major left it to someone’s care….... Little by little…The beast was tamed and became the major’s little Violet….”

“And.. little Violet was glad that you always kept her by your side, major.” She embraced him letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Relieved that his body was now more relaxed.

“You said that you never teach her about love..but that’s not true..you always showed her love and kindness, you were patience with her wild and ruthless nature, always…listened and answer to all of her curiosity….you always protected and treated her with gentleness, that…was love you just never said the words until that day major. And little Violet was unable to comprehend.”

“Violet….”

“But that little Violet is grown up now she is not a little girl anymore.”

“Still…part of You will always be my little Violet.”

“Always….really?” She lightly push him away and forced a smiled at him trying not to let her tears out. She did not want him to be sad anymore.

“Yes. Always”

“I see.” Violet replied as she slowly crossed her legs revealing some part of her skin and her slender legs while still sitting on his lap.

Gilbert stiffen as he never expected her to act like this.

“Where…did you learn something like this?”

“Is it important Sir?” She coyly replied as she put her hands around his neck and move her face close to him.

Gilbert chuckled. “No it’s not important, and I can only think of one person.”

And he pulled her close to him and kiss her passionately making Violet loss all the strength and melt into his arms.

“You are responsible for what you start Miss doll.”

“What about the recommendation letters sir?”

“... that could be done later, correct me if I’m wrong but, our contract is...forever. ”

“But I’m your little Violet right?”

“Ah.. you got me Violet, but Not tonight.” He grinned as he replied to her.

7 years later.

A young girl was hiding behind a door, her emerald green eyes peek through the door as she intensively observed group of scary men chattering in a language she did not understand. Her tiny hand cling to her favorite puppy doll that her mother gave her since she can remember.

“Maria would you like to help me serving afternoon tea for our guests?”

A sweet voice of her most favorite woman in the world rang behind her and the girl quickly turn around and hug her.

“Mommy!! Let me help you please !!!”

“Then let’s put Mr.Puppy here for a while”

“But he’ll get lonely…”

A young woman kneel down, her sapphire blue eyes looked into the emerald green eyes of her daughter. She smiled and gently hug her daughter before handed her a plate of homemade cookies.

“We will come pick him up really soon.. Don’t worry love, he even used to be the guardian of my room. So I know he is a very capable dog.”

“All right.” The girl gently put the doll down and patted him gently. 

“Follow me closely OK?” The woman turned around and gently patted her daughter’s golden hair before entered the room and gracefully walk toward the guests. All eyes of the guests were suddenly fixed at her mother. Their facial expression were so easy to read even from a child perspective, Her mother was lovely.

Maria followed closely as her mother served tea for everyone, her eyes glowing as she stared at her mother whose manner resembling of a princess in her fairy tale books. She then glanced and saw a man with cladded eye and scar on his face, although his emerald eye was beautiful she felt a little scared of him. She always though her father was like a rouge pirate but today she was afraid of him.

“Thank you love”, the man said as he lightly touched her mother’s hand. He turned to smile at her but she quickly hide behind her mother. Gilbert and Violet look at each other questioningly.

————

“Mommy…”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Aren’t you afraid of daddy?”

“?? No why sweetheart, are you afraid of him?”

“A little,…….Mommy …. is daddy a pirate?”

Violet giggled as she imagine her beloved major dressed like a pirate

“No no, he is an honored soldier, the nation hero who protect our homeland. He’s not a pirate I can assure you that.”

“Did he….ever hurt you??

“No, he never hurt me, he is the most gentle and kind man, you know that too right?. But daddy is very busy so he may not be home everyday.”

“But…..I heard you cry”

“Eh??”

“Last night….I heard you cry and calling his name….”

Violet’s face suddenly turned red at this comment.

“Well…we…..practice the bedtime tale for you love.” The former war maiden of Leiden unconsciously replied, experienced taught her that white lie is necessary in some situation.

“Really!!! ?? tell me tell me tonight please please please!.”

“Anyway, why did you left your room at night?” Violet sigh in relief and quickly changed the subject.

“Ah..that…I….I…I want a cookie….so...”

Violet smiled and gently patted her daughter’s head, she was glad that her daughter told her the truth.

“Can we keep this a secret mommy?”

“We can, but why should we?”

“And can I play with your type writer? The girl suddenly changed the subject and Violet could not help but smiled at her daughter as she reminded her the memory of sweet Ann Magnolia.

“Yes sweetheart, but…no cookies when typing ok?

“Yes Ma’am!! The little one made a salute imitating the action she saw many did to her father and Violet could not help but laughed at her adorable daughter.

The sun was setting but the meeting was still going on intensely, Violet peeked at the meeting with concerned eyes, then walked into a kitchen to help the maids prepared the dinner.

“Ahh!! you don’t have to milady.” Exclaimed the head of the house maid”

“Please let me help you. We have a lot of guesses today, so please allow me.”

“Thank you milady, young master would be very happy. He always praised for your cooking. Ah…I’m so glad that you and young master end up together milady.”

“I’m glad too that you stayed with us, I’m sorry for the troubled I made to you long time ago. And please, just Violet is fine.”

“No no milady, I always call your husband young master since he was little, how can I just call you by your name!! Come on everyone, our lady came to aid us let’s show her the best of hands!!

That night after all the guests left the house, Violet took little Maria to bed and began a night time story.

“Once upon the time, there was a little girl who cannot understand love..”

Violet adorably look at her daughter who listen to the story intensely, she did not forget to add some magical element to the story, Violet know that her daughter love magic.

“Ahh poor girl! she did not even have a name!!”

“One day she will, love. Someone so important to her will give her a name. But it’s bed time now” She gently kissed Maria’s forehead before turn off the lamp.

“Good night mommy”

“Good night sweetie.”

Violet left her daughter’s room and walked downstairs and see Gilbert still sitting at his desk, he leaned his back on the chair as he covered his eyes with his hand and gently massage his forehead. pile of paper works scattered on his desk.

“Love, aren’t you tired?” She asked as she walked behind him and gently massaged his shoulder.

“A little ,my love. Thank you…You must be tired too, You have a class tomorrow right?

“Just basic teaching for the new dolls Gil. Is there anything I can help?”

“I wish I could attend your class someday Violet. I know you would be a great teacher”

“I learned that from you Gil”

“You’re flattering me….So many work Violet. I think I’m getting old…”

“No, you aren’t.” She giggled as she embraced him from behind and playfully plant a small kiss on his cheek

“Violet, I’m 39 years ol..”

This time his sentence was cut by her small lips that dared to steal a kiss from him.

“No, you are not old at all, Gil.”

“All right, all right” , He smiled and adorably patted on her head.

“So it’s true, part of you still see me as little Violet.”

“I…I’m sorry, if you don’t like it I.”

“I like it Gil….please.”

Smile of relief form at his lips as he heard her answer, his hand still lightly patted on her head.

“What about you Violet, do you still see me as your superior?

Violet smiled back at him, her sapphire blue eyes were filled with trust and respect just like the day she served under his command.

“ I do not see you as my superior commander anymore……But you are the person that I shall always hold in high regard. The only one that I will always love and respect the most…until my very last breath.”

“In that case then… Can I ask your opinion about this.”

He brought her a sheet of paper to her

“It’s military document Gil, I should not.”

“I have no secret with you Violet, I know the rules, but you are my most trusted person. So..you are the exception of every rules to me.”

Violet smiled at him as she took the paper. The couple ended up spent time discussing about military topic until late night. Gilbert endearingly look at the serious Violet who read the document attentively as she let his hand play with her hair. His mind wandered back to how she had changed,

_“Ma..jor……Vi..o..let…”_

_“I shall fight for you major, all I need is your order.”_

_“What…is…love…I do not…understand”_

_“I love you major!! I do not care however you treat me!! ”_

_“You said that you never teach her about love..but that’s not true.. that little Violet is grown up now she is not a little girl anymore.”_

“Is something the matter?” It was a familiar chime like voice brought him back to his sense.

“No, not really, just…you’ve changed so much, I mean in the best way.”

Violet smiled as she playfully turned her head so that his hand can no longer reach her silky long hair.

“Well…You are responsible for that sir….so….”

“I know…and I shall take full responsibility on that milady.” His smile broadened as he adorably looked at her playful manner that gradually developed since their reunion. He too was playfully bowed his head as he took her hand and gently plant a kiss on her hand. Violet giggled back before falling into silence, a small smiled still appeared on her lips.

“..Thank you…Thank you very much, Gil”

“??”

“For always being so kind….and so gentle to me….since the day we met…you….never even raise your voice to me…”

“……No…it did happen once…that day before the battle of Intense….I can still remember vividly……your tears that day Violet. Being with you…I know that you care so much about my feeling toward you…. But…. argument is unavoidable in marriage life. If one day it did happen…please know…. that I am sorry.

“But you will soothe me after that right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then I shall be fine. And for what I experienced with our argument, I would rather call them a reasoning discussion and..Well..we just have one isn’t it?”

“Which one?” Gilbert’s face was dead serious making Violet giggled as she answered.

“That you’re not old at all ma….Gilbert”

“Violet, You know that I’m fine with you calling me “major”.”

He chucked as he heard the sudden changed of word that she use to call him.

“I know, and that word have so much meaning to me, but you are the major general now, it feel inappropriate to call you major, and I want our girl to addressed her father properly.”

“That I do not mind, Maria already slept?”

“Yes, would you join her? I think she miss you.”

“I think she is afraid of me Violet, I have no clue.”

“…about that….she heard us….” Her cheeks flushed with pink rosy color as she avert her gaze to the floor.

“Heard us?”

Violet nodded silently hoping that her husband would understand what she tried to convey. She waited for a while but there was no response from Gilbert. She sighed a little not sure herself if he really did not know or just wanted to tease her.

“Last night….” She reluctantly added.

“Ah….”

“She thought you hurt me. That’s why..” 

“I see…..we’ll have to be more careful….. and…. I’m sorry. Gilbert said as he pulled his wife close to him.

“Why apologized Gil? you did not do anything wrong?”

“I should be more gentle with yo... Ouch!!” He shriek as violet lightly pinch his arm after affirming that he just really want to tease her.

The emerald green and sapphire blue eyes looked at each other passionately as time always halt every time their eyes met, before they both laughed together.

“I think I know now in which situation you should still call me major.”

“Understood… major.” She playfully ended the conversation with another kiss to her beloved husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the ending of my version. I really want to see them happy and I’m really excited for the latest movie that premiered in Japan. I kept this work unfinished for a year and so I decided to cut all the action-adventure stuff and modified some part to be a full romance. Apologize to all of you if you find lots of error and the inconsistency of the language I use in this fiction. Thanks for the reading and let us wait for the movie to be released outside Japan^^.

**Author's Note:**

> My version is kind of a mixed from anime and novel. Some part of the conversation between Violet and Gilbert were taken and modified from the original work (beautifully translated by Dennou translation https://dennou-translations.tumblr.com/post/159331691639/violet-evergarden-novel-index ) to suit the situation here.  
> Apologies to all reader if my language is not correct in many ways. This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction and I tried to keep her personality as close as the anime could be, but I'm not sure if I was right. I shall regularly updated this work because It was already finished in my PC LOL.


End file.
